


Silent Night

by JimmyPenguin421



Series: The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: Anakin refuses to sleep.Ahsoka can't sleep, so she goes to him.In the end, they both get some much-needed rest.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823500
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Silent Night

Anakin sighs, rubbing at his eyes and blinking the bleariness away. When the datapad comes into focus again, he taps out a few more letters.

Oh. Typo.

He presses the delete key, except it's the power button and what idiot put it right next to delete?

Another sigh, this one almost a groan, escapes him and he drops his head forward to rest against his hand.

 _Get yourself together and get this done,_ he tells himself.

He gives his head a quick little shake to keep himself alert and powers the pad back up. Having nothing better to do, he watches the little dots on the screen climbing up to the top of their circle, then falling down to the bottom, then climbing up again.

The slide of a door echoes through the silent suite. Glad of a distraction, Anakin looks up.

Two orbs of blue glint at him from the dark of the hallway.

The first few times this happened, Anakin had _jumped._ Ahsoka's reflective night-vision eyes are familiar to him now, though, and so instead of surprise, concern takes over.

"Hey…" he says softly, setting his datapad aside. "Why aren't you in bed?"

The eyes blink once, and then the rest of her emerges from the dark, hands fidgeting awkwardly in front of herself.

He holds out an arm to her. "C'mere."

Another blink, and then she comes and sits down next to him on the couch.

"You okay?" he asks quietly, resting his hand on her back and studying her for any signs of what might be wrong.

A tiny nod, a barely audible hum.

This kind of exchange has become familiar—Ahsoka doesn't really talk when she's sleepy—but something still feels… off.

He leans down to try to look her in the eye. "Did you have a dream?"

She shakes her head, not meeting his gaze.

He's almost inclined not to believe her, but then he realizes (from experience) he would've sensed it if she had a nightmare.

So what's wrong?

He sighs, still rubbing her back. "You just can't sleep?"

She shrugs.

In this situation, that's basically Ahsoka-speak for _yes._

Even though she isn't looking at him, he smiles fondly. This isn't the first time she's had trouble sleeping, and he knows just what to do.

He pushes himself up from the couch, his knees popping, and makes his way to the kitchen.

Gentle as it is, the fridge light still makes him squint slightly. He fumbles around until his fingers find the handle of the milk carton.

One hand sets the milk on the counter; the other reaches into the cupboard, takes out Ahsoka's favorite mug (the one with the sharks) and his favorite (the one with the tree, that Padmé gave him). He pours in just the right amount of milk and places them carefully into the microwave.

After a minute or so—he'd typed it in without even thinking, muscle memory—he takes out the mugs, pushes the door shut with his wrist.

Ahsoka's just where he left her, sitting silently on the couch with her legs tucked up in front of her. He hands her her mug, receiving a small, grateful smile in return, and settles down next to her again.

It's a peacefully empty moment—just him and Ahsoka, sitting together in the quiet living room.

Time passes, slowly, uncounted, and yet Anakin isn't bored.

Eventually (he doesn't know how long it is) there's a soft _clink_ as Ahsoka sets her mug down on the table. She pulls the couch blanket to herself and wraps herself in it, and once she's comfortably cocooned, she nestles against Anakin's side.

It's almost customary on nights like this for her to (quite literally) fall asleep on him. Usually he finds it endearing, and even tonight he doesn't mind, but he has work to do.

He'll wait until she falls asleep, he decides. Then he should be able to get some work done without bothering her.

He pushes a goodnight across their bond—no words, just waves of fondness, reassurance, safety. She yawns and relaxes against him.

More time passes, slower than before, more measured.

Ahsoka's Force signature is peaceful; gradually, her breaths slow.

He keeps sending gentle waves of safety and calm to lull her, even after she begins snoring softly into his arm. She's a light sleeper, and the last thing he wants is for her to wake up again.

Finally, when he's quite certain he won't wake her, he reaches over for his datapad. Ahsoka is resting against his left arm, so with his right hand, he opens the report he was working on and begins gingerly tapping one key at a time.

Somehow, he can't even finish one sentence before Ahsoka stirs.

He freezes, but it's too late. If anything, she feels him tense and it wakes her up further.

Blue eyes blink drowsily up at him. "Skyguy?"

"Shh." He wraps his arm around her, adjusting her blanket. "It's okay."

Her brow furrows. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing." He squeezes her gently. "Go back to sleep."

She sighs, and her head thumps back against his shoulder.

Worry slips out into the Force around her—but not the cold, fear-choked worry that they've both come to know so well. She pushes sincerity and care and love behind it, the feelings warming him even more than her small body tucked against his side.

And then he understands.

A corner of the blanket drops into his lap.

Smiling, he takes it and pulls the blanket around himself. Ahsoka says nothing, but he can feel her contentment as they snuggle closer to each other.

Sleep comes quickly, and when it does, it's the best sleep either of them has gotten in a long time.


End file.
